Strawberry Vanilla Ice Cream
by OffMyLeash
Summary: Erza and Lucy...watch as they come together, be together, stay together, and everything in between. ErLu **Involves other fan-favorites too** ***Image not mine***
1. Training

**A/n: I don't even know why I'm starting a new story when I have so many others that need to be finished, but ahh...what can I say? My brain's in an ErLu shipping mood, and after watching more of the anime, who am I to say no eh?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Summary:** Erza would have to start inviting Lucy to come and train with her more often...especially if it got the Celestial mage to fuss over her.

"Thanks again Erza for letting me come and train with you," Lucy praised the older mage, as she followed the redhead to a clearing. "And you're positive I won't get in the way of your usual routine?" she inquired once more just to be sure.

She assumed the redhead's training would be vigorous, given not only what she had seen of the taller woman's strength, but also due to everyone's reaction in the guild when Erza offered Lucy to come and train with her, upon hearing that the Celestial mage wanted to become stronger physically.

The offer had taken her by surprise if she were being honest with herself. Lucy knew just how seriously the members of their team took their training; all of them going to lengths Lucy couldn't imagine herself achieving in a hundred years. Still, their drive and motivation pushed the blonde to push herself as well, as she didn't like that her nakama were constantly having to come and save her.

It wasn't fair to them, thus she wanted to become stronger for their sakes as well as her own.

Erza looked over her shoulder at the younger mage before responding with, "I'm certain. I would not have offered otherwise," she pointed out. "Plus, we are nakama Lucy, and I will always help my nakama." Feeling pride swirl within her chest when she saw Lucy blush from her words.

The knight was quick to shake her head to clear it. She was out here to help Lucy on her journey to becoming stronger, nothing more. Forcing her more...private thoughts from her mind, as she thought about the task at hand. "We're here," she announced as she stepped out into the clearing.

Keeping her eyes forward as she heard Lucy emerge from the foliage in a gasp of surprise. "This...this is where you train?" came the question, as the Celestial mage stepped further inward to better take in all she was seeing, turning around in a slow circle. "It looks like the barracks of a military outpost."

Looking around a bit more before turning her attention toward Titania. "Did...did you set all this up yourself?" she inquired of the light skinned girl, as she was even more amazed by the knight than she already was.

A nod. "I considered building my training ground a large part of my training," Erza replied as she moved over toward the stuffed dummies. She would probably have to make new ones once this training session was over. "I welcome the challenge of having to gather all the materials I need, while having to be on alert for any potential dangers." Moving over toward her weapons cache or wooden swords, staffs, lances, and more.

She usually only used them for warmups, but with Lucy, Erza would have to stick to non-lethal weaponry (though, granted anything wielded by the mighty Erza could prove lethal, even a blade of grass).

"Today's training will be simple," the S-class mage announced, regaining Lucy's attention as she picked up two wooden swords. "I know how strong you are as a Celestial mage, but I what I want to know is how strong you are, Lucy Heartfilia." Tossing one of the wooden swords the blonde's way.

Lucy immediately fumbling to catch it, before holding it poorly in her hand, showing that she had never held a weapon in her life-Erza figured as much.

"Come!" Erza urged getting into a fighting stance while ex-quipping her armor, opting for her training gear which was her samurai outfit.

The shorter woman looking between her own sword and Erza several times in rapid succession before her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "What!?" her shriek loud enough to send nested birds flying from their trees. "You want me to fight you!? Erza are you insane?!" Taking a step back away from the scarlet haired woman, as her survival instincts kicked in full force.

"Lucy, you said you wished to become stronger, yes?" Erza asked, coming out of her fighting stance. "In order to become stronger, you must first know where you are now. I need to see how you fight, from your opponent's standpoint, so I can know where to begin with your training."

Still, Lucy did not look convinced and her next words proved that. "Erza, I've seen you cut through a stone building with nothing but the wind from your swing," the shorter of the two brought up. "You didn't even touch it, yet you cut through it as if it were as thin as paper.

If you can do that to a building, imagine what you could do to me!"

"I would _never_ hurt you Lucy," the Fairy Queen stated with conviction as her eyes narrowed to show she meant those words. "However, what I am doing here is for your benefit. I will not pull my punches, as your enemies would not, nor at the same time will I use my full strength, but you are not my enemy.

I will simply fight you fairly."

The heiress allowed those words to roll around in her head. As much as she wanted to fight it, Erza was right. With Lucy as she was now, she would always end up facing opponents stronger than herself, and, while she did have her spirits, she only had so much magic to summon them forth to fight by her side. At some point, she would have to rely on her own physical skills.

Hesitantly, with her heart pounding in her ribcage, she took a step forward, while tightening her grip on the sword at the same time. "O-okay," Lucy agreed even as her body trembled with fear. "I'll fight you."

A fond smile coming onto Erza's lips from Lucy's bravery, as she forced herself to face the knight instead of running, which it was clear she wanted to do from the looks of her. "Now, come!"

"Oh Erza, you really need to be more careful," the Celestial Spirit mage told her guildmate as she wrapped the woman's knuckles in bandages.

Their battle, if it could even be called that, had concluded long ago. Lucy found herself sore in places she didn't even know she had, and she found herself amazed she was even able to move after all that. Still, once that was done, Erza had concluded Lucy's training for the day and opted to focus on herself.

Lucy choosing to watch her from the sidelines, and by the stars was Erza amazing-it was no wonder the woman had earned the moniker of Titania.

At some point during Erza's training session, the woman had ended up busting her knuckles, the tops of them bleeding, not that the crimson haired mage was aware. Had Lucy not been there to notice, Erza would probably have remained oblivious to her injuries. The blonde had all but freaked out when she saw the blood and demanded that Erza sit so she could patch the wounds up.

"It's not as bad as you're making it seem Lucy," Erza commented in amusement, watching as Lucy had to use both hands to wrap Erza's larger one. "These are just scratches." Swallowing thickly as she tried to calm her heart down not only from the touch, but the concern with which she was being treated.

It felt different from all those previous times Erza had found herself bedridden after battles.

"They could get infected if you aren't careful," came the chastisement, as Lucy finished bandaging up Erza's left hand. Immediately reaching for the opposite and getting to work on it. "And how sad would that be if you got taken out by a cold? I'm sure Natsu would did you up in a fit of rage because he'd wanted to have been the one to beat you." Looking up at smiling at the requip mage.

Erza returned the gesture and couldn't help chuckling herself at the mention of Natsu, because it was certainly something he would have done. "It would be very sad, and Natsu would be very angry indeed." She agreed as she closed her eyes and allowed Lucy to work.

Her eyes snapping open in surprise when she felt something wet against her cheek. Lucy...Lucy was kissing her. Erza felt her whole body was about to implode in on itself. "I know it sounds silly," the younger started as she drew back just enough to look Erza in the eye. "But, I worry about you, and I just want you to be more careful if you can."

The knight finding herself entranced, as she found herself only capable of nodding towards Lucy's request (was it even a request?). Her body going rigid once more when Lucy surprised her with an embrace. Tone arms going around her neck as Lucy rest her head beside Erza's. "Arigato," came the whispered word against the taller's ear.

All too soon their embrace ending as Lucy drew back and turned her gaze toward the night sky. "I'm sure the boys are looking for us," she commented, before focusing back on the toffee skinned mage. "We should probably be getting back."

"H-Hai," Erza struggled to speak her agreement as she pushed herself up off the ground. Allowing Lucy to take her hand as she took lead, even though Erza was the one who knew how to get back to the city the fastest. For now, the knight was content with Lucy taking the lead and spending this time with her.

Eagerly looking forward to their next training session.


	2. Dance

**A/n: Slowly but surly this thing is progressing. I'm normally not one for such short chapters, but that's just how this one turned out. They'll be longer in the future, I promise. Shout outs to those who followed and favorited, and mega shout outs to those that left reviews-those things are the logs to my writing fire :D**

**Enjoy this next part and don't forget to keep those reviews coming!**

**Summary: **_Erza hoped Lucy would dance that way for her someday._

* * *

Dance

Erza was frozen to the spot, unable to move a muscle. Even if she'd had the ability to control her limbs, she still wouldn't have given them any orders. Her brown eyes were wide and her mouth hung agape.

There, in the center of the living room, was Lucy.

The Celestial mage was moving in a way that Erza had never seen before. The blonde's was covered in a sheen of sweat, as her body moved just as wildly and passionately as the music that played. Slender hips swayed and gyrated to the beat.

Locks of golden hair sticking to the young heiress' neck as she twirled, before suddenly dropping to her knees and leaning backwards until her head touched the ground.

The scarlet haired knight swallowing thickly at the level of flexibility. Her action repeated again when she saw Lucy thrusting her hips upward, back arching even further, as she remained on the floor. Erza found her hold on the door frame to be tightening.

Seeing Lucy that way...it was beyond arousing to the older mage.

To know that a side like this existed in her fellow guildmate, that there was more that resided beneath Lucy's innocent exterior, was surprising. The younger woman was so shy, yet behind closed doors (or at least, with the music playing) the younger wizard oozed raw sexuality.

Eventually, the song ended as did Lucy's unknowing performance.

The caramel skinned woman decided it best that Lucy not know that she'd had an audience; Lucy could be very shy when it came to her body. Erza couldn't fathom how the blonde could feel any type of self-consciousness when she had such a lovely form.

And Lucy had such a lovely body.

The scarlet haired woman carefully backing out of the apartment, easing the door closed behind her. She chose to take up residence near the canal, just to allow some time to pass before she went back to Lucy's apartment; the knight had arrived early after all (Erza believed in punctuality).

As she sat along the canal, watching people bustle about the image of Lucy Dancing continued playing in her mind's eye. She wonders if Lucy would ever seance that way for her? Not of Erza didn't woman up and ask the young heiress out she wouldn't.

She resolved to see Lucy dance again, but when she did, it would be as the shorter woman's girlfriend.


	3. Control

**Summary:** _Erza never allowed her control to slip...but she was eternally grateful that it had that one time._

* * *

Control

"Erza!" came the excited call, that stopped the long haired woman in her tracks. Looking around until her eyes landed on Lucy, who was waving enthusiastically at her. "Hey!" she greeted the senior wizard while also beckoning the taller woman to come and have a seat.

"What has you out today?" the Celestial mage inquired, as she licked at her ice cream. "I thought you were away on a mission." A look on curiosity coming across her face as she looked at her friend.

Erza remained silent for longer than necessary before snapping herself out of her trance. "I was, but I was able to wrap up the job quickly," she answered, trying to relax as she sat back in her seat and crossed her left leg over her right in her usual manner. "I just returned to Magnolia barely half an hour ago.

I came here to reward myself for doing a good job." Explaining her reason for being at the ice cream parlor.

The blonde letting out a bit of an amused laugh from that information. "You better hope your weakness for all things strawberry doesn't get out," Lucy teased with a playful smirk on her lips and a glint in her eye. "Else, all that oppose the mighty Titania might just have a way to defeat you."

_Strawberries aren't my only weakness,_ the older woman remarked in her head as she looked at her friend, a soft smile on her lips. "It's never something I've ever had to worry about," she began, uncrossing her legs as she sat forward in her seat, resting an elbow on the table as she stared at Lucy; having decided to keep the playful atmosphere going. "Nor should I have to...unless you plan on giving that information out to my enemies Lady Heartfilia." Eyeing the smaller woman.

A giggle that was hidden behind a decreasing mound of ice cream. Honey brown eyes lighting up as the heiress sat forward in her seat as well, leaning her head forward as she got close to Erza's face with her own. "Well...that depends if the jewels are high enough no?" she inquired of the night, grinning as she casually licked at her snack.

Not knowing what such a thoughtless gesture was doing to the woman sitting across from her.

"Lady Heartfilia, you wound me," Erza managed to respond, while the hand that rested on the arm of the chair tightened around it in a death grip as the redhead, tried to get herself under control. "Surely we can work out some kind of deal?

What must I do to make sure that my weakness doesn't get out to the world?" Feeling her heart start to pound in her chest as Lucy leaned her body further inward.

By the God of War, did Lucy not know what she did to her? It was becoming unbearable to be around the Celestial mage without a storm taking form within the knight; it was Erza's own fault that she was still suffering. She was supposed to have asked Lucy out a month ago, but she could never muster up the courage, and a few days became a month rather quickly.

There were just so many things that could go wrong that Erza just couldn't stand the thought of their friendship being ruined because of her attraction. No. Better to have Lucy in her life as a friend, than to make her feelings known and lose the younger woman altogether.

Lucy humming as she thought, or at least pretended to think up something. "Well...I guess you can earn my silence if..." trailing off, smiling wider as Erza leaned forward in her seat in anticipation of what the heiress was about to say. "...you help me eat the rest of my ice cream." Her offer completely throwing the Fairy Queen for a loop, as the knight drew back in surprise.

"N-nani?" the caramel skinned mage questioned, eyes wide as she blinked slowly as her brain tried to comprehend what she'd just been asked.

The Celestial mage couldn't help laughing from her guildmate's expression. The joyous sound ringing out around them, completely captivating Erza. "Help me eat the rest of my ice cream," Lucy repeated once she had finally calmed down enough to speak again. "It's melting faster than I can eat it.

Since you're here, and like sweet things, not to mention begging me not to let your weakness get out, I figure this is a fair trade off." Presenting the cone upon which the ice cream sat, growing smaller the longer they talked. "So, do you accept my offer, or do I go running around the city shouting from the top of my lungs on how to beat you?"

A nod. "Hai," Erza agreed slowly, watching as Lucy smiled at her before getting up and moving her chair next to Erza's. Her action causing the knight's body to go rigid. "L-Lucy?"

"Leaning over the table was starting to hurt my back," the shorter of the two answered. "Plus, since we're going to be sharing this, me sitting next to you will make things easier." Presenting her teammate with the cone as she began licking her side, figuring Erza would start when she was ready.

Meanwhile, Erza was sitting there sweating invisible bullets from the situation presented her. The orphan wondered what atrocity she had committed in the past to be put in such a situation now; licking from the same cone with the girl she had feelings toward.

The universe certainly had a twisted sense of humor.

"Hurry and get your side Erza, else I'll be licking ice cream from my fingers," Lucy said to her in between licks. Those words were all it took for Erza to start sharing the cone with her. If she had to witness Lucy licking her fingers clean, the knight was certain she'd have a heart attack.

The two shared the cone in relative silence. Erza noticed how their action was earning them more than their fair shares from passersbys; looks ranging from perverted to disgusted. She didn't give their looks much though-only the thoughts of her nakama mattered to her.

Still, Erza would gladly focus on them if it meant not having to focus on the sounds that Lucy was making as she ate. It made Titania all the more determined to finish off the ice cream so she wouldn't have to continue blocking out the sounds; picking up the pace, going as far as to start taking bites from her side.

Yet, all of the control she had shown around Lucy up until this point was about to be thrown violently out the window. As she went in for the final bite, she did so at the same time that Lucy went in to finish off her side as well. Their mouths made unexpected contact with one another, surprising both women, as they froze.

Then, as if a switch had been flipped, Erza grabbed the back of Lucy's head and began to passionately kiss the younger woman with all she had.

Her control was completely gone. All that mattered to Erza's jumbled mind was focusing on the sensations; like how soft Lucy's lips were or how sweet the shorter woman tasted or how the taste of her would increase ten fold, if Erza stuck her tongue into her teammate's mouth. Nothing she had ever fantasized about kissing Lucy compared to this moment.

And then...Erza's brain started working again.

As quick as lightning, the requip mage jerked back, nearly toppling over in her chair from the force. Her reddish-brown eyes wide and wild as she tried to come to terms with what she had just done. She had kissed Lucy. Forced the girl into a kiss against her will. Erza couldn't stop the pain she felt shooting through her heart as the organ pounded so much she heard it's every beat in her ears.

Her hand tucked into a fist as her body trembled with anger at herself. Due to her own weakness and lapse of control, she was quite possibly about to lose her best friend; and, all because of her wild feelings and raging libido.

A grimace coming onto the knight's face as she felt her eyes sting with unshed tears.

"Lucy..." Erza somehow managed to find her voice, even though it felt like her throat was constricting her. "I...I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I never meant to-I mean I would never force-

Please don't end your friendship with me," the strongest female mage of Fairy Tail begged, something unbecoming of the great warrior. Still, her pride was the last thing on her mind right now as she focused on Lucy, who had yet to say anything after the kiss had ended.

The heiress stared at her friend for long moments. Her lack of reaction, or even any action, terrified Erza to her core. Women were rarely this calm unless they were about to do something big in response.

Erza mentally promising herself that she would take whatever Lucy dished out at her as punishment for her actions.

"You know..." Lucy finally began to speak, drawing back a little as she licked the corner of her mouth, removing lingering ice cream. "...I always thought that I would have been the one to make the first move."

Her words causing the scarlet haired woman's eyebrows to knit together in confusion. "Wha? ...Lucy I do not understand..." Being cut off as the lower ranked mage placed a hand atop her clenched fist.

"Then let me make it clear for you," Lucy said before grabbing the woman by her breast plate and pulling her forward and into another kiss. It didn't last as long as their first one, but it was just as passionate and shocking as the last. "I've liked you for a very long time Erza. I never thought anything would come of it though because of your feelings for Jellal."

Words causing Erza to take a deep breath as she rested her forehead against Lucy's. "Compared to the feelings I have for you...makes the feelings I harbored for Jellal seem flimsy," the redhead confessed as she took the time to breath in the Celestial mage's scent, committing it to memory. "Lucy?" the toffee skinned woman started up, pulling back to look the shorter woman in the eye.

"Yes?"

"Would...would you like to go on a date with me?"

A smile, different from all the others that Lucy wore, came across the shorter woman's face as she gazed up at the knight. "I would love to," she agreed and Erza's heart soared.

Perhaps good things could come from losing control after all.

* * *

**Random confession: It makes me really sad that I can't find many good ErLu fics on the internet. I run into a lot with really good concepts and ideas, and I really REALLY try and read them, but some are executed so poorly I just can't do it :(**


End file.
